The mark of a moon child
by Sworn Never To Write Again
Summary: Remus lupin is a werewolf, and werewolves have mates right? This is Slash! SnapeXLupin, don't like don't read k? Please review. temporary hiatus until I get my muse back
1. Chapter 1

This is just a brief intro…

**The mark of a moon child.**

17 year old Remus Lupin was and could only be described as your regular everyday teenage werewolf. He had medium length dirty blond/golden hair that seemed almost brown, bright golden irises and three extraordinary friends: Peter Petigrew, James potter and Sirius Black. Together they made up the Marauders as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.


	2. New Shoes

"Wakie, wakie, Remy wemy

"Wakie, wakie, Remy wemy!" A voice cooed.

"Shuddup!!" Remus cried as he heard James' voice trying to wake him. He'd spent the summer at the Potters, his parents, having discovered his sexuality had proceeded to disown him immediately. The potters on the other hand had been genuinely king and understanding of his situation had accepted to shelter him during the summer months along with one Sirius Black who had not been disowned but who had run away from his home and refused the dark mark an his 17th birthday.

"Come on Moony." Another voice pleaded, this one belonging to Sirius.

"It's time to go! You need to pack for Hogwarts. The train leaved today and you my friend have the honor of being head boy this year!"

"I've packed already!" Rem groaned.

"Oh well, too bad we gotta go anyway!" James laughed as his friend groaned once more and pulled the covers off of his head. Lupin stretched languidly yawning and blinking his eyes groggily.

"I'm up!" He said sitting up in his bed and waiting for his friends to leave so he could change.

"Well, you going or what?" he demanded expectantly.

"Oh yeah, sorry Rem, we'll be downstairs ok?" James replied.

"Ya we'll save you some toast Moony." Siri said giving him a wink and making him blush.

"Thanks!" Remus called after them.

Sighing Remus got out of the comfortable warmth that was his bed and began rummaging around in his trunk searching for something to wear. He knew his outfit would surprise them seeing as he'd gone for a makeover the day before and with the money he had made over the holidays working for a close family friend who still supported him he'd purchased a whole new wardrobe. His usual attire would have been an old holey tee and baggy jeans or even a second hand robe but now he had a new look, new clothes. He settled on a pair of tight designer jeans, a dark reddish crimson and black striped polo, black vans, and to complete his look he pinned on his head boy badge. A striking red and gold in with the letters HB scrawled elegantly across it in black. He brushed through his light brownish gold locks and marched himself down to the kitchens eager as to the reactions of his friends.

"Cant wait to curse Snivillus again when we get back eh Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed joyfully thinking up ways to torment his rival. Moony entered the kitchen unnoticed.

"Yeah," James said distractedly as he mussed his hair. "And Lily..." he trailed off dreamily. Lily Evans was now James' official girlfriend. After 4 ½ years of him persisting she had finally agreed to go out with him.

Remus walked unnoticed to the counter and started to jam up a bit of toast. The bronzed bread crunched as he took a bit and finally his two friends noticed him.

"Um hi?" said James uncertainly to Lupins back. "Wow the hell did you get into my house?" He asked clearly not recognizing his friend.

Remus laughed turning around to face his confused friend.

"Bloody fuck I think that's Remus!" Sirius gasped in astonishment taking in the boy's new appearance.

"By gods Siri I think you may be right!" James said in awe. "Shit Rem! You look fucking hot! And I'm straight!!" James cried.

Remus blushed deeply. "I... um made a spot of cash over the summer and I thought... so you like it?" He finished lamely still flushing in embarrassment.

"What part about every bloke you meet will want to jump you don't you understand?" Sirius laughed.

"Oh, um good then …" he said blushing if possible even deeper and wringing his hands nervously.

"It's about time to leave now boys" Mrs. potter called from the door.

At the station they said their goodbyes to the Mr. and Mrs. Potter then headed off to find their regular compartment.

"Hey Pete!" they chorused spotting the final marauder.

"Hello Remus, James, Sirius." Peter muttered looking up quickly then turning back to his book.

"A BOOK!" James roared grabbing the book from Pettigrew's stunned and shaking form. "Not only a book Prongs, homework!" Sirius spat he too faking outrage. "What possessed you to take up such… such Remus like behavior!!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry James!" Peter cried. Then James and Sirius burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh gods did you see his face?!" James laughed.

"He looked like h-he was about to w-wet himself!!" and they both began to roll around in their seats cackling like mad witches.

Peter let out a nervous giggle.

"Come off it you two." Remus said with forced severity.

"But M-M-Moony did you s-see his face!!"

"I…" Lupin started determined to stop their ridiculing of Peter but soon he too was laughing; until…

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy inquired. "Something funny?" he jeered.

"Sod off Malfoy it's none of your business." Sirius said coolly, standing up and pulling out his wand. James mirrored his actions. Lupins expression turned solemn and Peter looked on warily.

"But I was so curious." Malfoy drawled sarcastically.

Severus Snape walked in behind the blond.

"What are you doing in here Snivilly? Come to follow your master like a good little doggy?" Sirius asked in disgust. "I bet he fucks you like one too." for the moment forgetting that one of his friends was now openly gay.

Snape paled and drew his wand furious. Before he could speak Lucius replied calmly. "Sure I do black and your mate Lupin could join us if he liked." He shot Remus and appraising look.

Remus shot to his feet. "Get out Malfoy or I'll dock house points. I unlike you am Head boy."

"Touché." Lucius smirked. "But I," he moved closer to Lupin whispering in his ear. "Unlike you have… experience" He finished licking Remus' cheek slowly then turning to leave. Snape following. He turned around and called back to Remus. "And by the way, I love you new look. Your ass looks amazing in those pants!"


	3. Blond Devil

Sirius cursed himself for his stupidity, had accidentally and unknowingly at the time insulted Remus. His best friend who had newly come to terms with his sexuality and lost his parents over it! He looked over to Lupin who was taking his seat wiping his cheek in disgust. As they made eye contact Sirius saw a flash of hurt cross Rems eyes.

"Moony" he started in apology "I didn't mean it like that mate. I'm sorry, I just… I didn't mean to insult you! You know that right?" He pleaded

James and Pete observed the scene sensing the tension between their two friends.

"That's all right Pads I understand…" He said. Understand I make you uncomfortable. He finished in his mind.

"Anyone for Exploding Snaps?" Cut in James effectively changing the mood.

Several hours later James asked remembering something from before. "So what did Malfoy do to you Rem?" Neither he, Siri nor Pete had heard or seen the quiet exchange between the blond and their friend.

"Noting really…" Remus stated frowning slightly. "He just said something mean and then he, he…" Remus started unable to say what Malfoy had done to him.

"Remus?" Peter inquired somewhat nervously.

"Its no big deal, really he just licked me." Remus muttered after getting his head around the unpleasant memory.

"HE WHAT!!!" Sirius exploded.

"He honestly licked you?" James asked in disgust.

"Yes." Rem nodded truthfully blushing despite himself embarrassed and disgusted with the blonde's choice of farewell.

"Ewwwwww!" they cried simultaneously.

"D'you want us to hex him for you Rem?" Asked James drawing his wand smiling in a sinister kind of way.

"Give him a good dose of Bat bogy hexes!" Sirius agreed with unholy glee at the thought of cursing Malfoy.

"No, No, I'm fine just…" He trailed off looking out the window. "Oh! I see the station!" He called changing the subject.

The Hogwarts expressed pulled into the station and students immediately began to disembark.

"Ello James, Remus, Sirius, Peter!" Called the deep voice of Rubeus Hagrid the half giant games keeper.

"Hello Hagrid!" They chorused.

"Ya'll right you four? This'd be yer las year a' Hogwarts in' it?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes that's right" Replies Sirius.

"Well don' you be causin too much trouble this year." He laughed. Winking at them he then turned to the crowd. "Firs Years, Firs years over here."

"Good ol Hagrid." Smiled James to Remus as they made their way towards a carriage.

XxXxXxXx Griffindor dormitories after the feast XxXxXxXx

"Classes tomorrow." Exclaimed Lupin.

"Don't sound so cheerful Moony, we might think you were actually excited for homework or something." Said James.

"But I am." Remus blushed a tad confused.

"He's jus' messin with ya Rem." Sniggered Sirius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of golden eyes flew open as Remus Lupin awoke with a start only to feel a wet stickiness seeping down his thighs Sirius Blacks name dying on hid lips. He hastily grabbed his wand and muttered a soft "scurgefy" to rid himself of the evidence of his dream. That's when it hit him, he'd just had a wet dream starring (no pun intended) Sirius Black his extremely straight, unavailable best friend. "Shit!" He cussed and then ridding himself of the thought he quickly fell back into this time round a perfectly dry sleep.

XxXxXxXx Breakfast XxXxXxXx

"All right!" exclaimed James getting right to business looking at their timetables.

"Double free period DADA and then Slughorn after lunch for potions for all of us." He grinned happily, not a bad schedule for their first day back.

"Great." Commented Sirius chewing his way through a croissant.

" What should we do free period." Asked Peter.

"Practice Quidditch!" James smiled.

"Curse Snivillus maybe or set off some pranks." Added Siri.

"What about you Rem?" asked James. They all looked at Remus expectantly.

"Um, Library maybe." He said softly looking up at them and promptly blushing when he looked at Sirius remembering the dream.

"You ok Moony?" Sirius asked worried.

"I'm fine." Remus replies grabbing his bag in preparation to leave.

"Mr. Prongs is wondering whether Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Wormtail agree that Mr. Moony is a horrible liar."

"Mr. Padfoot does agree with Mr. Prongs and asks Mr. Moony once again if there is something the matter?"

"Mr. Wormtail agrees with both Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot."

"Mr. Moony says that you are all being nosy pricks and you would do well to mind your own business." Retorted the annoyed werewolf marching of in the direction of the library unawares of a certain blond Slytherin following him.

Remus decided to stop off at the bathrooms to wash his hands.

"Fancy seeing you here Lupin. " Lucius said making his presence known.

"What do you want Malfoy.' Demanded Remmy his voice shaking slightly.

"Only to complement your new pants Remus, leather suits you." He smirked moving in on the smaller boy pinning him against the sinks as he grabbed Remus' ass through the tight black material.

"Get off Malfoy." Pleaded Remus all of a sudden feeling helpless, his wand in the book bag he had left on the floor out of reach.

"Come on Lupin lets have some… fun." He smiled dangerously.

"I said get ooo" His sentence was cut short by lips and a tongue that forced its way into his mouth. He couldn't pull away he was stuck. By the time the thought of biting down on the intruding tongue surfaced it was too late and Lucius had already pulled back Smirking. He brushed Lupins cheek with his hand.

"See that wasn't too bad was it?" He cooed.

"Malfoy please let me go!" Lupin pleaded fearfully.

"Tut, Tut." Malfoy clicked "Not until I've had my fun."

He pulled out his own wand and placed a silencing charm around the room and then proceeded to locking the door. He put his wand aside and undid Lupins pants. Rems eyes widened as realization hit. Lucius was going to rape him.

"No Malfoy, please don't do this!" he cries in desperation feeling the tears begin to fall.

"You're not a virgin are you Lupin? Hanging around Potter and Black?" He asked pulling down the boys pants as he held his wrists.

Remus was a virgin and he didn't fancy his first time being forced on the floor of a boys bathroom. It wasn't like he was saving himself necessarily he'd just never gotten around to doing it with anyone. He struggled against Malfoys grip and was rewarded with a forceful slap and was thrown to the ground. /malfoy quickly moved to straddle him. Remus could feel the other boys erection against his backside and struggled to get away.

"So you are a virgin." Malfoy laughed coldly. "I won't be preparing you but this might help a little." He laughed performing a simple lubrication charm. Remus whimpered at the slick feel of his entrance and cried out when the blond ripped off his boxers.

"Malfoy no please don't!" He yelled tears blinding him now. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

"Sh. " Malfoy murmured softly gripping his waist painfully. "Don't cry Remus."

Remus heard the sound of a zipper and he chocked on a sob. Malfoy had his arms pinned he wasn't strong enough to fight off the bigger boy. Lucius pulled Lupins bare ass into the air. "Good boy," He praised as the sandy haired boy quit struggling.

Remus screamed in agony as Lucius entered him in one quick merciless thrust. He didn't wait for a second he just pulled out and thrust in again deeper and faster each time until he reached his climax and emptied his entire supply into the screaming boy beneath him. He pulled out with a sickening wet sound. He went to retrieve his wand and cleaned himself of the blood and semen on his now flaccid cock. He stood for a moment watching the battered boy sob and after a while he bent down and whispered to the boy. "You showed me a good time Remus but don't you dare try and alert the law enforcement or you're as good as dead… got that babe?" Remus just nodded and kept his eyed closed hoping he would wake up and this would simply have been a nightmare. Lucius stood brushed off his shirt and removing the spells left the washroom.

What felt like hours later Remus was finally able to pull himself up and crawl to his bag retrieving his wand and cleaning himself up as best as he could, he would get some salve and research healing spells later. How had he managed to get himself raped? Was he really that weak? He moped away his tears and limped out of the bathroom.


	4. A New Development

To James and Sirius for a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prongs I dunno where Remus is." Sirius said. He had just gone to the library to look for Remus so that they could have him play the part of referee while they had a seekers match.

"Lets take a look at the map then." James replied pulling out the Maurauders map and hastily opening it with the words I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. The once blank piece of parchment transformed into a complete map of Hogwarts students and all.

Sirius and James wasted no time in finding for their friend. There were the small wolfprints they made for Remus standing right alongside Lucius Malfoys name and footprints in the boys bathroom on the second floor.

"Oh Shit Pads we've gotta get to moony before that bastard malfoy does anything to him.

Sadly the two boys were already too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They rushed to the second floor and on to the bathroom but stopped as the voice of Lucius Malfoy sprang to their attention.

"He was so pretty today… I just had to do it." He laughed.

"But Lucius, we was supposed to plan it soz we wouldn get caught. They could chuck you outa school for doin things like that."

"Oh shut up Goyle as if anyone cares. And Besides you honestly think the little whore will report anything."

James and Sirius had heard enough.

"What the hell have you done to Remus." Yelled Sirius.

"Oo the brave Gryffindors come to save their pet, how scary eh boys." Malfoy jeered making Crabbe and Goyle burst into mocking laughter.

"What did you do!?" James growled.

"Nothing he couldn't do with someone else." Crabbe and Goyle continued to laugh at that.

"Just tell us what the fuck you did." Sirius hissed in a low voice.

"Oh nothing really, I just replaced the stick up his arse with something more fitting. I needed a new pet you see and your Remus is such a pretty little thing." He smirked coolly knowing that neither of them would dare tell anyone in fear of questioning about their friend the werewolf. (Ps. Luc knows about the whole werewolf thing from his father who works at the ministry. Pps. The minister for magic was not informed of remus being at school just the department of magical creatures was.)

James pointed his wand at Malfoy

"Why you little piece of…

"Mr. Potter, 10 points from Gryffondor for pointing your wand at a fellow student." Professor Mcgonagall said appearing from around the corner.

"But professor!"

"No excuses Potter." She snapped shooing Malfoy and his cronies away.

After she left James and Sirius continued down the hall.

"He wouldn't really do that to Remus would he? He could go to prison for that." Sirius asked in undertone.

"Gods what if he did what will we do, Pads we cant say anything or Remus will get sent away!"

Still feeling horrible the two spotted Remus before either could breach the subject once again.

Remus was barely able to conceal his limp as he walked determinedly towards the library. His shoulders were hunched in on himself and his hair was ruffled slightly his clothes hung a bit strangely and his vest was poorly buttoned. All in all Remus looked horrible.

They could see he had been crying and that added with the split lip and poor appearance confirmed their fears.

Malfoy had not been lying.

"Moony!" They called running to him. He winced hearing them call out to him.

"Oh hey guys." He said lamely trying to sound nonchalant but failing due to the scratchy tone his voice took after all the screaming. "So where have you been?" he tried again after clearing hi throat. Seeing the expressions on their faces told him they were not fooled.

"Cut the crap Rem." Sirius said softly.

"We know what happened Malfoy told us." James answered his questioning look before he could even ask.

"Oh Rem I cant believe he rap… Sirius was cut off by the hand that came round his mouth with lightning bold speed

"Shut up Padfoot nothing happened ok." Remus pleaded his eyes beginning to water.

"We cant just pretend this never happened, look at you, look what he fucking did to you." Sirius cried now noticing the bruised cheek and finger marks on the boys bare arms.

"Leave me alone!" he cried limping furiously away. The two however caught up to him and steered him to a secret passage that led them straight to their dormitories.

Remus went with them too weak to fight anymore. He let them pull him up to their rooms and once inside he broke down. Sobbing uncontrollably as his best friends tried as hard as they could to comfort him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks past and Remus recovered somewhat. He never shied away from closeness or touch. It didn't even bother him to see people kiss in the halls. No, Remus knew he would be able to have a physical relationship if he wanted he just knew the emotional side would get him. He now feared if anyone knew they would think of him as broken goods so he swore to himself if he ever found someone he would never tell them of what Malfoy had done.

He had somehow managed to avoid malfoy and he refused to report the blonde. He had been violated, but he would cope. This resolution is what frightened his friends. They never had any proof but they suspected that Remus was not doing as well as he made out to. They never saw him cry all alone in the prefects bathroom as small trails of blood flowed from his self damaged wrists. They could never find out that he had found a cure to his pain by causing another. All the time wondering why him, why was he raped, why did his parents not love him, why was he a werewolf. What had he done wrong!

That was not the only thing that bothered Remus however. He still had the little crush on his best friend and he didn't even dare to think of how bad it would be if Sirius found out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another one of those nights. The nights where Sirius plagued his dreams.

**CRACK**

The thunder woke Remus who lay in bed panting and hard.

The thunder had also woken one James Potter who heard Remus as he relieved himself of the erection calling Siri's name at his climax.

With this new piece of information James fell back into a somewhat unsound sleep thinking to himself that he would tell Lily all about this new development at Hogsmead that weekend.


	5. An even stranger development

Sorry this took so long guys!

Ok Everyone. I really hope you guys **REVIEW, seriously REVIEW or else i'll set Severus a large variety nasty potions after you!**

**

* * *

**

James woke up suddenly the next morning as the memory of last night came back to him. Oh shit Remus… He looked over at Remus' bed. Remus was asleep his mouth slightly open a peaceful expression on his face. He decided to get up and dressed pulling on a pair of plain black pants, an warm brown turtle neck shirt. Throwing on a red and gold scarf he prance lightly down to the common room eager to see Lily and tell her the news. He was shocked to see Sirius dressed and ready to go.

"Pads your going to Hogsmead?" He demanded his friend no having told him he was going.

Just then Remus stumbled confusedly into the room not used to be the last one awake.

"Morning" He yawned.

They greeted him a he settled down into a plushy arm chair.

"Anyway, you're coming to town yeah?" James asked again.

"Uh huh, I've got a date with Gretchen Jones from Hufflepuff." He smiled mischievously.

"The Gretchen Jones." James smirked knowing the girls reputation. She was supposedly very good in bed.

Rems head shot up, now wide awake. Hurt flashed in his eyes. Sirius was still smiling but James noticed the wolfs reaction and dropped the smirk and quickly changed the subject onto Rem.

"What about you moony?" Remembering that the boy had been seeing some Ravenclaw for a couple of weeks.

"Oh, I might as Thomas to go with me today he told me he was free and we haven't been out for a while." He said forcefully looking at Sirius as if willing the other boy to be jealous.

"Good idea mate." Sirius said clapping him on the shoulder. "But before you do that, you might wanna get dressed moons." Taking in Remus' pj's.

Remus sank back into his chair in defeat at the boys support.

xXxXx

"Hey James, Sirius, Remus!" Lilly called at the gates.

"Lils!" James called back rushing to her and swooping her up in his arms. She giggled as he twirled her.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly reminding his friends that they were not alone.

James put her down both blushing heavily. "Well we will see you guys later." Lily smiled. She took James' hand and pulling him towards the little village.

As soon as they were gone Sirius spotted a blond girl heading their way. "Right Rems see you later." He laughed running to meet his date.

XxX The 3 Broomsticks XxX

"Are you messing with me James? Remus wants to be with Sirius? Sirius Black womanizer extraordinaire!" Lily all but yelled.

"No its not a joke, I woke up last night and I heard Remus moaning Sirius' name while he was you know Jerking off!" James squeaked out.

"Oh" Lily muttered blushing at the thought of Remus being sexual.

"We should get them together." James said.

"Jamie do you honestly think that Sirius would be into the whole being with a guy thing?" Lily said slowly as if talking to a small child.

"Oh right good point about that, forgot for a minute who my best friend was." James smiled.

"Should we tell Sirius though? He hasn't noticed anything, well its been sort of weird since Malfoy raped Remu… Oh shit I didn't say that!"

"Malfoy raped Remus!" Lily hissed in shock

"Yeah he did and Remus refuses to admit it to himself so its all been a bit tense lately, Pete doesn't even know yet so don't tell anyone ok." James whispered.

"Of course." She knew that telling the aurors would lead to an investigation of Remus.

"But about Sirius what if…"

XxX Over to Sirius XxX

"Sirius have I told you how handsome you are yet?" Gretchen simpered running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't believe you have…" He smirked his mind on what would happen tonight, it was exactly what he needed to take his mind off of Remus and the tension now in their relationship. He needed a good night of mindless sex.

Sirius looked around he pub casually searching out James and Lilly to make sure his best mate was having fun, He was still a little worried about their relationship due to the fact that Lily had hated his friend for so long before they got together. He was just looking after his brother.

There was Hagrid the games keeper talking animatedly to a sketchy looking man in a cloak in a corner. Must be an illegal creature trade Sirius guessed. And a few Hogwarts students were laughing together over some drinks, James and Lily were talking secretively together at a table, Thomas and Remus were kissing fiercely against a wall, Snivillus was alone at a table… wait Thomas and Remus!

Sirius' eyes trailed back to the couple in shock, there was Remus backed against a wall with Fieldlands bloody tongue shoved unceremoniously down his throat. The couple were attracting stares. Hell even Snape was watching them in alarm.

"This has got to stop." Sirius said under his breath. He left his date without another word and made his way over to James and Lily's table.

As he approached he caught the last few words of their secret topic.

"…What if Remus really loves him?"

"Loves who? I hope its bloody Fieldland!" Sirius said pointing to the direction of their occupied friend.

"What the hell is Remus doing?" cried James.

"I don't fucking know?" Sirius replied as they walked towards the two."

"Oi, Fieldland get your hands of our friend." Sirius spat pulling the bloke of of Remus by his shoulders.

"Fuck off Back he's my boyfriend." Sneered Thomas.

"Who cares, we don't want to see our friend being shagged in public by a fucking sleaze like you." Sirius shouted.

"Fuck of Sirius." Remus shouted back. Everything froze Remus had just cursed!

"Ya black who're you callin sleazy you fucking man whore." Thomas spat.

"Just leave it alone Tom go wait for me in my dorm ok." Remus sighed.

"Sure thing Remus." Tom said smiling victoriously giving Remus one last kiss before leaving the pub.

"Remus what has gotten into you?" James asked confused at the whole display. To their surprise Remus just glared at them before whispering just loud enough for them to hear. "Apart from Malfoys cock nothing… yet… Anyway Pads it's not like you even care." Then he spun round and hastily left the pub.

Sirius was left stunned looking like someone what just hit him.

"What does he mean I don't care?" Sirius whispered. "What did I do wrong Jamie, and what's wrong with Remus?"

"I dunno mate, I dunno." James replied not altogether truthfully.

Severus Snape however knew exactly what set of the golden haired boy. It was all to do with Black and the Hufflepuff Slut. The second she touched Black Lupin had pulled Thomas onto him and had begun the kiss. Severus smirked to himself. People had no idea that he was already heavily into the study of Occlumency and Legilimency and he'd seen the jealousy in Remus' mind at the thought of Black with another. So as any good Slytherin would do, e filled that little tidbit of information away in hopes of using it against the golden four later on.

Later that night when James and Sirius returned they were met with the sight of two boys curled together naked on Remus' bed. James left hurredly to inform Peter of this new factor and Sirius curled up alone in his bed glaring at the two. It was only after several minutes had passed that he cold identify the feelings he was experiencing, he was feeling protected of his friend but it was the pinch of jealousy that made him gasp in shock and tear his eyes away from the couple.

He wasn't gay, he knew that much, maybe bi perhaps he figured still unsure. Eventually he figured it didn't matter that he was probably bi. He just had a whole other half of Hogwarts to choose from inturms of partners. Satisfied with is revelation he sleapt peacefully.

The next morning was not what Remus expected. He was woken up to the sound of Peter, Sirius and James shouting at Thomas. Who was almost dressed when he fled the room.

"What the hell did you do that for.?" Remus yelled.

"We always do that, even when its Lily." Peter said twitching almost afraid because he had never heard Remus yell before.

"I've never done that to any of you." Remus hissed angrily. And it was true he'd never participated in the tradition of scaring off his friends bedmates.

He pulled some clothes out of his trunk and hastily got dressed. He was turning to leave when James said. "It was only a joke Remus."

Remus turned giving James a scathing look then he left the room.

Remus did not have difficulty finding Tom. But to his horror the boy was talking with Lucius Malfoy.

Remus waited, and waited until suddenly Lucius was patting Tom on the back a wide smirk in place. Not a second later the blond was gone.

Remus slowly approached Tom unsure of what to expect.

"Hey Tom, um sorry about my friends." He started lamely.

"Yeah about that Remus. You were good, don't get me wrong but I don't think you have anything else to offer. Lucius made it sound like you were a slut so I didn't think we would have had to date for so long, he's the only reason I waited and he was right that fucking you would be good." He sneered.

Remus went numb, Thomas had used him! Now that he'd put out he served no other use. So he did the only thing he could think of, he began to cry.

Thomas' sneer grew. "He told me you would cry."

Remus didn't know what to do, it was like being raped all over again but this time there were people watching him cry.

Utterly embarrassed he ran to the closest hallway leading to the dungeons. He kept running blind with tears until he slammed into something quite solid.

Strong arms kept him from falling and he was shocked as he saw the face of Severus Snape so close to his own.

Snape let him go quickly. And took a step back.

"So did Fieldland break up with you." He said in a mocking tone. "Did he find out what you are Lupin?"

"Leave me alone Severus." Remus pleaded.

"I don't fancy I will, you see Potter and Black don't let me go when I ask them wolf. So why should "I let you off easy what with you being their friend and all." He said.

"I would take Sirius and James' pranks any day rather than what people do to me." He chocked.

"Oh? And what pray tell have people done that is so much worse than they do to me." Severus asked with genuine curiosity.

"So he didn't tell you." Remus gasped hysterically. "I thought he liked to brag, even to his dog."

"I, Am, Not, His, Dog!" Severus all but screamed. "He does not order me around or fuck me like a bitch." He spat.

"Well he does to me." Remus chocked, and he saw Severus' mask of indifference fall slightly.

"You mean that Lucius involved himself with the likes of you." Snape marveled.

"If you call involving himself raping me in the boys toilets and stealing my virginity." Remus sobbed. "Why am I telling you this? Its not like you care, go ahead tell the whole fucking school about it and about how Fieldland just wanted to fuck me as well." He turned to run away but Severus gabbed his hand tightly. Twining their fingers together.

"Remus…" Severus murmered gently.

Remus turned at the sound of Severus saying his name for the first time.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Brushing the tears off of The werewolfs face with gentle fingertips.

Remus just stood there frozen in shock at the tender gesture. Then Snape leaned forewards placing his thin lips on Remus' full pink ones in a light kiss. Remus gasped. Breathing in the minty taste of Severus as the other boy slipped his tongue past his open lips. Remus raised his free hand to Severus' hair burying it in long soft locks. Not greasy at all he noted. The kiss was perfect, soft, undemanding and for some reason it felt right. When they broke apart Remus snapped into panic mode.

"Oh my God you kissed me! What the hell are you thinking, do you realize what James and Sirius could…"

He was cut off the wonderful feeling of Snapes lips on his once more. And who was he to deny that wonderful tongue access to his mouth. He thought vaguely. He realized then that it had not been him but the wolf thinking that and he pulled away from Snape in shock.

"Remus." Severus breathed. Flushed and panting.

Remus blushed. What the hell was he doing, Snape was friends will Malfoy this could be another trap set by the blonde Devil. But for some reason he didn't think it was.

"I, um, Severus?" Was all Remus could come up with.

Snape didn't seem to notice and lunged forward for yet another deep kiss. This time Remus was quicker to come to his senses and he pushed Severus away gently.

"Severus What do you think you're doing!" Remus gasped in shock,

"I...I..." Sev spluttered seeming to realize what he had been doing. His eyes widened slightly and he abruptly turned and ran away down towards the Slytherin common room.

Remus stood frozen to the spot in complete shock. All he could do was picture the image of Severus Snape flushed and panting with need for him! How the boys hair had been pulled slightly from his neat ponytail by Remus' hands and how his usually thin pale lips were rosy and fuller from the kiss. Maybe Severus Snape wasn't like Remus had always thought he was.


	6. The Start Of Something New

**REVIEW, seriously REVIEW or else i'll set Severus a large variety nasty potions after you!**

XxX

Remus found himself in the owlery not too long after the "Snape incident". He sat and watched the sun fall thinking quietly to himself as shadows crept in through the window and eventually left him in darkness. The shock of Snapes kiss almost made him forget the hurt of being used by yet another person, almost. He had gone up to the owlery to cry and try to get over his newest hurt.

This new pain had made him resort back to what he had started to do after the rape. He had taken his elegant knife to his wrist making shallow burning cuts. He watched the rich crimson trailing down his wrist in complete rapture as the other emotional pains were erased by the wonderful pain that was purely physical and so much easier to cope with. Just like how the wolf would become self destructive in its fury at full moon Remus too would resort to this method of coping.

He returned to his dorm well after midnight he had managed to ease his pain slightly and now his mind returned to one Severus Snape. It took him very little time to fall asleep and for the first time that night he did not dream of Sirius but rather of another dark haired boy.

* * *

Every night that week Remus took the knife to his wrists. He was grateful that his robes covered the large bandages he uses to prevent the cuts from bleeding too much and revealing his secret. He also had one last dream of Sirius that week but he knew now his desperate crush on the boy was fading fast. His eyes now sought out the brooding teen called Snape. He would often watch the dark eyed boy in class to admire the graceful almost artistic way he handled and used his wand.

He found his eyes drifting to admire the obvious talent Snape had for potions and how incredible the other boy looked while intensely concentrating on making his potions perfect. Remus also noticed how Snape would constantly write in the margins of his book and add things that were not in the ingredients list. He presumed that the potions prodigy was reinventing the set potions in their book seeing as Slughorn always praised the boys exemplary beyond the normal skills. This impressed Remus to no end.

Remus also found himself watching Snape outside of classes. He saw how the boy could with a few short works reduce a Hufflepuff third year to tears. He was also privy to seeing the boy make a whole group of first year Slytherins extremely happy while helping them study and do homework in a hidden corner in the library. Severus was harsh to those he believed would be equally so towards him and fiercely loyal to those in his house who would be most likely to treat him with respect.

After almost three weeks of watching Severus Remus knew this was the older boys way of protecting himself from possibly being hurt first. He lashed out at others before they could do so to him. At three weeks the dreams began. Not like the lustful dreams he had of Sirius earlier that year but dreams that were sometimes lustful and more often then not incredibly filled with simple common emotions.

By the end of a month watching Snape Remus knew he was in love with the other boy. He loved how Snape would brush his long hair from his face when it fell into his eyes. He adored the small rare smiles he would give to the younger Slytherins when they came to him with their good grades thanks to his tutoring.

Remus loved the boys hands. How expressive and graceful they were when casting spells, brewing potions or even simply talking to others. What he wouldn't do to have to slender digits wrapped around his own hand... Around his cock... Inside of him... When Remus thought of that his skin would flush and his heart begin to race. He could picture Snapes sensual lips on his own, The orgasmic voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Deep black eyes gazing into his own. He wanted Snape so badly it hurt.

* * *

The month had passed quickly for all the marauders. What with their mid year testing approaching they were all quite busy. Sirius had managed to sleep his way through half of the 7th year Ravenclaw girls and was moving on to his own house. They had had a rather funny time watching as Sirius had contemplated loudly in the common room his plan to woo Lily away from James. That situation had resolved itself in a week or so after James had chased Sirius around the common room hexing and cursing after him then refused to talk to the other Gryffindor for the next few days. As all their arguments did, this once ended after only a short while.

Their midterm examinations concluded the following week. After weeks of business Remus could be found relaxing and reading a book hidden away at the far end of the library's restricted section. That is where Snape found him.

* * *

Severus had been looking for the book on polyjuice potions in the restricted section for his extra potions assignment when he found the object of his affections sitting quietly reading in a large chair. The boy looked small and innocent curled up on such a large pice of furniture. Severus could feel his heart ache at the sight of absolute contentment of the golden haired beauty' face. He wished he was the one to make the boy look happy and relaxed. Why could he not be the book held so lovingly between the boys lovely hands. What he wouldn't give to be held by this boy.

"All alone Lupin?" He sneered.

Remus jumped slightly. Being so far from the full moon and so into his book he had not heard nor smelt the intruder. He almost dropped his book in shock. "Severus!" He said sounding breathless.

Snapes eyes widened at the way Remus said his name. He breathed it out in a moan like pant. It made the older boys heart stop and pants tighten.

Remus stood quickly and dropped his book on the chair behind him. Snape was startled and tried to move away expecting the worse. He had after all kissed the boy without permission. Maybe Remus was going to hit him or hex him. He contemplated running away once again. Remus watched the boy try and flee from him and he swiftly took the boys hand in his own to prevent his flight relishing the feeling.

"Severus." Remus breathed again. His body unconsciously moving closer to the taller boys. Snapes mind cut off at that breathy tone and leaned down for the 4th kiss they would share. He plunged his tongue in past the gasping lips and Remus melted at the feeling. The kiss went on for what Remus felt was hours. When Snape pulled away Remus was embarrassed to notice that he was hard and practically draped wantonly over the boy in front of him. His hands were clutching desperately at Sevs neck and hair. His breath coming out in harsh pants or arousal.

Gods Sev, more. He thought and was horrified to see the look of shock on Snapes face that told him he'd said it aloud. His hand whipped to his mouth and his face became if possible even redder. "I... Uh... Um... Hi." Remus stuttered. And to his amazement he saw a flicker of deep amusement in Severus' eyes and a small quirk of his lips into a sort of smile.

"Hello." He purred back still obviously amused by Remus' tiny confused hi.

"Why did you kiss me Severus?" Remus whispered almost afraid to hear the true reason. He couldn't bear the though of being pitied or used by this boy. He was almost sure if that was the case his heart would break.

"I've like you for a long time..." He said uncharacteristically shyly. "Since 5th year, thats why I went when black told me I just wanted to see. I wanted to know about you Remus. I wanted to be near you and know everything about you. I am sorry for how I've treated you these past years. It's just Black and Potter are always there and I'm so jealous that they always have your attention and never me." He explained.

Remus just looked at the other in shock. This amazing guy had liked him for years! Two whole years and he'd never known. Then he received another shock.

"Go out with me?" Snape asked hopefully.

Remus gaped. "But, but, Peter, James, Siri!" he said quickly never believing this was possible. How could this amazing person want him after what had been done to him. Surely he was used goods and not worth being loved by another. Then he saw the profound disappointment on the others face just before it was covered by Snapes usual mask. He flinched at the cold look that entered the boys eyes.

"Fine then Lupin, I won't bother you again." Sev snapped wrenching his hand free and twirling around to make a speedy exit.

"Wait! Severus wait! I was shock please, please! I'd love to go out with you!" He called out to the boy he loved. "Please Sev!" He flung himself at the boy who'd just turned around to face him crushing his lips to Snapes determinedly. They kissed passionately for several long moments.

"Meet me at the far side of the lake in an hour?" Snape asked quietly. Remus nodded enthusiastically, anything for his new lover. Remus was stunned by the amazing smile that broke out onto his lovers face. If he'd thought Severus was handsome before it was nothing compared to this. His eyes shone with happiness and the wide stunning smile made his normally severe face relax and the result was breathtaking. He swooped in and claimed Remus' lips again in a swift kiss before turning to leave.

* * *

Remus wandered up to the Gryffindor common rooms his face locked in a dazed expression of bliss his arms flailing uselessly at his sides as he held his books. If this is what it felt like to be truly happy he hoped never to have to come down from this high. Once he reached his dorm he ignored the strange looks and from his friends as well as their questions.

He pulled on some dark tight jeans and a royal blue long sleeve shirt all the while thinking of his meeting with Snape in less then a half hour. He even took the time to lightly highlight his eyes with a smudge of kohl liner. He quickly threw on his school cloak and ran out to the portrait whole yelling to his friends that he was having a late night study party with some of his Ravenclaw friends and not to wait up for him.

The golden haired werewolf hurried towards the lake. His excitement and nervousness was building and reached their peak once he could see Severus sitting on a blanket by the lake. His breath whooshed out in delight. Before him lay a sight he only though was for fairytales.

Severus had transformed the small area into a magical picnic spot. The stars glinted on the lake in their cloudless sky. He'd transfigured a blanked into a slightly padded mattress like thing so they would not have to sit on the cold ground. He'd brought small jars and filled them with magical flames of deep ember and silver hughes. The jars floated around like small twinkling lights above. Classical music was playing very quietly in the background. Remus blushed with happiness at the sight of roses scattered wound the blanket sitting area. He went to sit by Snape and gave the boy a quick shy kiss turning his face away still blushing.

"I thought we might enjoy some chocolate fondue, strawberries and champagne." Severus said gently helping Remus remove his school cloak having placed a heating charm around the area the cold night wind would not bother them. Severus looked the boy over. He was pleased to see Remus had dressed up slightly and was happy to be able to look upon the beautiful boy.

They spent the better part of an hour talking about things like school and their likes and dislikes. Snape had poured them each a tall glass of champagne and now he took his time to refill them. He also brought out the strawberries and melted Honeydukes chocolate. (Remus' favorite).

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." he whispered sensually to Remus. Lupin did as was told feeling somewhat foolish. Severus hastily dipped a strawberry in champagne and brought it up to the other boys lips. Remus closed his mouth over the alcohol covered fruit and bit in appreciatively. He moaned slightly, enjoying the taste. Once that was finished he opened his eyes and saw Severus holding up a chocolate covered berry. He eagerly ate that one as well and this time his moan of happy enjoyment made Severus shiver in arousal.

They took time to feed each other, stealing kisses as well in between. Once they ran out of fruit Severus pulled Remus to him and kissed him again. He fell back as Remus took control of the kiss pushing him down onto the soft surface beneath them. Remus was disappointed when Severus pushed him away slightly.

"If we continue doing that we'll end up going to far for a first date." He informed Remus gently. Remus just stared at the boy beneath him in wonder and then kissed him again.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Severus just pulled him down so that he could lay comfortably with his head on the others chest.

* * *

"When did you become a werewolf?" Severus asked quietly wondering if his lover would answer. He looked down at the boy whose expression had become slightly darker.

"I was 5 years old." He murmured. "Me and my mother where outside under the full moon. She loved to tell me stories about magic on the full moon. We would sit together for hours and I would listen to her fairytales. But that night was so different from the others." Remus swallowed down his emotion and continued.

"We lived out in the middle of a forest. Both my parents worked with plants. My mum was a muggle botanist and da's a herbologist and he works with magical creatures too." Severus held the boy tighter.

"That night we could hear howling in the forest, Dad wasn't home yet, he'd had a conference that evening and we didn't know that we should have gone inside."

Severus knew what was coming. He could see the tears forming in the other boys eyes.

"It came so fast." He whispered. "It was an immense silver wolf. I can still remember mom screaming for me to run when it got her. She yelled that she loved me and the wolf tore out her throat." Remus now began to cry gently reliving that nights horror.

Severus wiped away the boys tears with his hand. "You don't have to tell me Remus." He said gently understanding how hard it was to loose someone you loved. Remus seemed to ignore the reassurance and went on.

"I was running to the house as fast as I could when her screaming stopped and I looked back. I saw the wolf coming closer his snout covered with blood, my mother lay bleeding on the grass and I just threw myself on the ground knowing I was going to die as she had. The beast pounced onto me and broke several of my ribs. Then it but my on the shoulder." Remus was now looking up into Severus' slightly horrified face.

"I don't remember much else after that. The pain knocked me out. Father came home later that night and found us in the yard. He told me I had at some point crawled over to my mothers body and was soaked in her blood." Remus shuddered and sobbed quietly.

"He left me there, the wolf could have killed me but chose not to. I found out later that the wolf was Fenrir Greyback. He'd been watching our family for months it seemed. I've been told he, he, enjoys the blood of children and once he turns them he returns on the following full moon and rapes them. My father knew that at the time and we moved around several times a year after that to protect me. That was until they captured Greyback when I turned 8. We moved to london after that and Da took a job at the ministry working with the herbology team as well as the control of magical creatures department looking for a cure to lycanthropy. The aurors tell my father that Greyback still talks about me in azkaban. I'm the one that got away he says." Remus finished his tale.

He looked up at Severus expecting the boy too hate him now that he really knew what Remus was. Knowing exactly what kind of monster he became every month. He found no such hate. Severus merely leaned in and kissed the boy in a sound reassuring way.

Sev had decided since Remus had told him of his secrets he would tell Remus his own. Something only his aunt knew about.

"I live with my aunt Seline and my uncle Tom. I have since the end of my first year." He muttered nervous about revealing his secrets. Remus looked at the boy curiously.

"My father beat my mother to death in front of me when I came home for the holidays."

T-B-C


	7. Authors note

Hey loyal followers. I'm sorry to say my fics are going on temporary hiatus. My mom passed away a few weeks ago. As if I didn't delay posting enough. I hope this hiatus will be brief.


End file.
